


i don’t wanna be your friend...lose my breath

by KingofQuills



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Gay, Hinted Trauma, Light Angst, Pining, Songfic, Yearning, how is that not a tag?, i guess, its that one girl in red song, late night yearning, marcy spends her night yearning for anne, marcys kinda got issues, that literally the whole thing, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofQuills/pseuds/KingofQuills
Summary: “Marcy turned on her other side yet again and sighed, looks like she won’t be getting much sleep again tonight.Nevermind the fact that she was laying in a king-sized bed with sheets softer than silk, feathery pillows, and wrapped up in three blankets - not even soft, fluffy clouds could quiet the mind of a teenage girl yearning for her best friend.It had been almost a week since the day Anne left for Wortwood, and she’s plagued Marcy’s thoughts and dreams ever since.”Or:Marcy lays awake at night, yearning for Anne.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	i don’t wanna be your friend...lose my breath

Marcy turned on her other side yet again and sighed, looks like she won’t be getting much sleep again tonight. 

Nevermind the fact that she was laying in a king-sized bed with sheets softer than silk, feathery pillows, and wrapped up in three blankets - not even soft, fluffy clouds could quiet the mind of a teenage girl yearning for her best friend.

It had been almost a week since the day Anne left for Wartwood, and she’s plagued Marcy’s thoughts and dreams ever since. 

Not a day went by where Marcy didn’t miss her deeply. Anne was the first thing she thought about when she woke up, and the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep - if she fell asleep at all, that is. 

The girl practically owned Marcy’s mind. Visions of her smile, her laugh, her curly hair that was always messy (which Marcy adored),  Her smooth brown skin, the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and forehead, her deep brown eyes, and the plethora of adorable faces she made were the majority of Marcy’s daydreams and actual dreams.   
  


She thought about her so much that one might think she was in love.

_ ‘Nope, stop that train of thought right now!’ _

Marcy Wu does not fall in love, not even with the most perfect people,  _ not even with Anne.  _

Love never lasts, no matter how intense, passionate, or sweet it is, it’ll always fade. This was something Marcy knew, she’d seen it with her own eyes.

She’d watched two people who were so in love, a deep, pure love, go from being solemates who’d die together, to practically enemies who barely even spoke to each other. 

  
During her years of watching love turn to hate, Marcy made herself a promise - she promised herself she would never fall in love, and if she did she’d  _ never  _ act on her feelings.

Fast forward about five years into the future, and here she’s is, laying awake at night thinking about some stupid girl. 

Some stupid, pretty, funny, witty, athletic, caring,  _ perfect  _ girl.

_ ‘And you say you’re not in love.’  _ A small voice in the back of her head whispered.

_ ‘Shut up.’  _ She told it.

Besides, it didn’t matter if she was in love with Anne or not. They were destined to be friends, bubbies, pals - whatever. They were destined to hold hands, but never in the way she wanted. 

They were destined to laugh together, but never in the way she wanted. 

They were destined to hug, but never in the way she wanted. 

They were destined to look at each other, but never in the way she wanted. 

They were destined to touch each other, but never in the way she wanted. 

They were destined to love each other,  **_but never in the way she wanted._ **

She could never have Anne in the way she wanted her.

Marcy turned on her stomach and buried her face in a pillow, attempting to silence her mind, which was now running wild with thoughts and memories of her best friend.

One in particular slowly crept to the front of her mind.

  
  


♡

  
  


_ The air was warm and tinged with the scent of freshly cut grass. Marcy never cared for the smell, but Anne did. She always said it smelled like home to her.  _

_ Anne, coincidentally, was right beside her, going on about something - Marcy wasn’t really paying attention. She was more focused on the way the soft breeze that was blowing gently jostled Anne’s hair.  _

_ Sometimes when the wind blew just right, it would blow a couple of curls across her face in a way that was just beautiful. Marcy wished to always remember that image of Anne. _

_ She wished to always and forever remember this moment, when the two of them had gotten out of school early, and with nothing better to do - they decided to walk down to their old elementary school playground and just hang out. This was something they did on occasion, but it was usually with Sasha, and there were usually a couple of kids running about. _

_ But today the universe seemed to be on her side. Sasha had gotten sick and couldn’t come to school today, and the playground was surprisingly empty. It was just the two of them. _

_ They sat on the swings and talked for hours just talking about small, insignificant things. _

_ How wonderful it is when you love someone so much that you can spend hours talking about nothing at all with them. _

_ How painful it is when you’re reminded that they’re not yours to have - and never will be. _

_ “Marcy?....Yo Marce.”  _

_ She blinked. “What?” _

_ Anne was staring at her. _

_ “You weren’t listening, were you?” _

_ Marcy felt heat rise in her cheeks, Anne caught her starting again. _

_ The girl beside her made a show out of groaning and leaning her head on the swing’s chain.  _

_ “Whatever am I going to do with you?” She sighed dramatically while looking off in the distance, her lips pulled up in a half-smile. If she looked hard enough, Marcy could see her freckles. _

_ An all too familiar fluttering sensation buzzed in her chest, like a thousand tiny bees trying to break free.  
  
_

_ Anne looked back at her with half open eyes, she gave a small smile, “hey.” _

**_‘I wanna kiss you, I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.’_ **

_ The thought was so loud in her mind that she was afraid she might’ve actually said it aloud - but Anne didn’t react. _

_ The moment was suddenly interrupted by the buzzing of Anne’s phone. _

_ Her face fell, and she grumbled as she leaned down and rummaged through her backpack. She pulled out her phone, and quickly glanced at the screen.  _

_ “Yep, it’s my mom,” Anne stretched. “She wants me home.” _

_ Marcy was silent, yearning for your best friend while she’s sitting right next to you, and her suddenly having to leave is very sobering. _

_ Anne stood up and stretched again. _

_ “Alright.” She bent down to pick up her backpack, putting her phone back in it in the process. “I’ll see you later.” _

_ She slung the pack over her shoulder and looked back at Marcy. _

_ She smiled. “Try not to miss me too much, okay.” _

_ Marcy pouted. “I always miss you when you leave.” _

_ Anne scoffed. “Don’t get cute with me. You're my best friend, you’re not supposed to make me feel guilty about having to go home.” _

_ The smaller girl's eyes shifted down. “Okay.” She said with mock guilt. _

_ Anne lightly punched her on the shoulder.  _

_ “Bye dork.” _

  
  


♡

  
  


Marcy grumbled, her face still buried in a pillow.

“Anne…” She groaned.

“I don’t wanna be your friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to kick off the new year then some late night gay yearning? This is my first Amphibia fic, and I had a lot of fun writing it, so hopefully you really enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> I really like the dynamic between Anne and Marcy, I’m definitely gonna write more of them.


End file.
